


What Is a Baby?

by Nerdasaurus1200



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: Ruddiger meets and eventually befriends his human's new human
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	What Is a Baby?

What is a baby? 

That was the question Ruddiger had been asking himself all the time lately. For nine solid months now, that was all Cass and Varian would talk about. Baby this, baby that. That would be perfect for the baby. Thanks for the gift, the baby’s gonna love it! 

But what the heck was a baby? It had to be something wonderful, given how excited Varian was. But then again, it could be dangerous. Very often through these last nine months, he could smell fear coming from Cassandra. 

And now, she was screaming! And so was Varian! Although the door was shut, he could clearly smell the fear. They reeked of it now. What if they were in trouble?! He scratched at the door, trying to get in to help his humans, but Eugene pulled him away. 

“I know buddy, give it a little longer.” He said. Ruddiger growled at him. Why wasn’t he more worried? After a while, their screams stopped. But it was quickly replaced by a loud wailing. It was so loud, it hurt his ears. He took a whiff of the air and smelled- wait, was that blood?! He HAD to get in that room NOW! 

He rushed over to the door and began scratching and biting at it more frantically. 

“Alright, Ruddiger, you can go see them now.” Rapunzel said, laughing a little. As soon as the door was open he rushed into the room. To his relief, Cassandra and Varian were perfectly fine. There wasn’t an injury to be seen on either of them. But Cass was holding a weird bundle that definitely wasn’t there before. 

“Ruddiger, there you are!” Varian greeted quietly, “Come on up here, buddy.” Ruddiger hopped up onto the bed and carefully approached the bundle. Cassandra moved the blanket away, revealing what looked like a miniature human. Like...if a kit was a human or something. It had its eyes closed and it wasn’t moving at all. Was it dead? Or was it supposed to be like that?

He leaned close and sniffed it. Although it was small, he could feel little breaths on his fur coming from its nose. 

“Ruddiger, meet Luna.” Cassandra whispered. Hmm. Luna. This...Luna was just plain weird. What was it supposed to do? Suddenly, the Luna sneezed on him, making him so startled that he jumped off the bed. 

And then just like that, the Luna started to wail again. He had to flatten his ears over his head, it was so loud. 

“Oh, it’s okay, Luna. That’s just Ruddiger.” Cassandra cooed. Did she really think that would get the Luna to shut up? Oh. Apparently, he stood corrected. 

A few weeks later, and the Luna was still here. He could only come to one conclusion- he didn’t like the Luna. It was crazy loud, it was smelly, and everytime he came close to it, it either drooled on him or pulled his tail. It seemed the only time he got a break from the Luna was when it was sleeping. Most nights, he would sit on the edge of its crib to make sure it stayed quiet. And this, of course, was one of those nights. 

He’d never tell this to Varian or Cassandra, but he did kinda like the Luna when it was asleep. Sometimes its little paws would wriggle and kick. Something about it seemed...cute. He was pulled out of his thoughts when suddenly a familiar stench wafted into his nose. Oh, great. 3...2...1...and right on cue, the Luna started crying. Again. It didn’t seem like Cassandra was hearing it, so he decided to take matters into his own paws. 

As carefully as possible, he stepped down into the crib and laid next to the Luna. He groaned as it hit him, but he resisted the urge to swipe her. Instead, he started purring. And to his surprise, the Luna started to calm down. Instead of crying, it nestled into him and held him like a teddy bear. He smiled a little as he felt it started to fall back asleep. Well, maybe the Luna wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
